The One That Got Left Behind (Dramione FanFiction)
by DramioneForeverHP
Summary: One Pure blood. One Half-Blood. And One Muggle-Born. Two Wizards and One Witch bound together by friendship. But what would happen if one was left behind? New Friendships?New Love?Drama?Hurt?Torture? ...And maybe a relationship with a certain blond-haired boy from Slytherin,the enemy... *Promise to update at least once a week*
1. Chapter 1

Please no hate because this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it!

The smell of Mrs Weasley's home-cooked game pie ,drifted up the winding stairs of The Burrow as Hermione slowly walked up to the 5th floor. For 6 years she has came and stayed at the Weasley's, in the dilapidated and crumbling building that was kept from falling by magic, it was like a second home to her (after Hogwarts of course.) She swung the door open and saw two boys huddled together, talking in hushed voices.

"Ehem!" Hermione coughed, to get the boys' attention.

"Hermione! How was Christmas?" Harry asked, slightly startled.

"Yeah, how was it?" Ron interrupted. "Sorry it's bloody freezing up here, mum accidentally used the Freezing Charm whilst she was cleaning, so Kingsley had to fix it but it's still pretty cold." As Hermione started to shiver.

"It was quite good actually, we went skiing in France for a month or so. It was so good to visit again, the bouillabaisses that they make there are just..."

"Why are muggles obsessed with skiing?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione started to explain but got cut off again by Harry.

"You know how Dumbledore left me the horcrux mission to complete, well... erm me and Ron have decided that it would be best that we leave as soon as possible, before the school term starts. Maybe in a couple of days or so and..." Harry said to Hermione, whilst trying to avoid eye-contact with her.

"Well, I think that's a great idea, I'll not bother to unpack then, what things should I bring as well? Spell books? Smelling salts? "Hermione rushed about, trying to choose what to bring.

"Umm, actually. Hermione, we think it would be best if we just went and you went back to Hogwarts to finish the final year..." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, it would be best for everyone. You go and pass all your exams with flying colours, all Outstandings, whilst me and Harry do the mission. We'd fail all our subjects anyway so..." Ron chimed in, smiling until he realised that Hermione's eyes had started to water.

"We would obviously love if you could come as well but it wouldn't work..."

"Yeah, carry on, trying to make it sound better: you two, abandoning me after all we've been through together! Who was the one that figured out it was the Basilisk that was hiding in the Chamber Of Secrets? Who was the one that used the Time-Turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius, huh? ME! NOW YOU TWO ARE JUST GONNA GO WITH OUT ME! FINE! HAVE A NICE TRIP!" Hermione stormed off and slamming the door behind her, causing Ron's posters of Chudley Cannons to fly off the wall.

"She has such a bad temper sometimes, honestly. She's always telling us off whilst look at her, just then. Worse than Kreacher, she is." stated Ron, attempting to get the posters back on the wall, but with no luck.

"Maybe we should just let her come, we could use her knowledge after all, I guess..." Harry started to talk, but Ron interrupted.

"Nah, she'll be fine in a bit. I know all about girls, they sulk and then next minute they're giggling like drunk dwarves."

The next morning Ron and Harry were faced with the silent treatment from Hermione.

"Morning!" Ron greeted Hermione, as he sat down ,opposite her during breakfast. However, she did not reply.

Ron nudged Harry "What's up with her? She looks like she's been punched in the eyes. They're so red and puffy."

"I think she's still mad at us for not letting her come on the mission. She was crying all night probably, that's why her eyes are like that." Harry whispered, glancing at Hermione, who was attacking a slice of toast with a knife, ferociously. Before taking a sip of orange juice and making her way to the door.

"Hermione dear, you've hardly had any breakfast, are you sure you're not hungry. There's plenty of food, you know." Mrs Weasley exclaimed," Come and have some bacon or some eggs ,at least."

"No thank you, I'm really not hungry. "Hermione smiled (or tried to) "Breakfast was delicious as always, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just go and tidy up my school things so I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts." She hurried out the room.

"What's up with her? Ron, what have you done now?" Fred smirked and winked at George.

"Yeah Ron, did you make your girlfwend upset?" George mimicked (in a baby voice) causing an uproar of laughter from Fred.

"No, and she's is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ron stated, blushing slightly at the mention of the word 'girlfriend.'

"Whatever you say, lil' brother. We got your back. But how on earth did, a girl like her, end up with, a guy like you? She's decent, smart and kinda pretty. But you're just stupid, and you look like a deformed toad." Fred smirked.

"Hush now, you boys are suppose to be the mature and sensible ones, since you two are the oldest, now that Bill and Charlie have moved out." Mrs Weasley said to the twins." Your dad's coming back home in a couple of minutes, so when he arrives, we'll go to Diagon Alley, to buy school books and new quills. Now, how about you two, take Ron, Harry and Hermione to buy the things they need and I'll look after Ginny here since she's got an awful cold."

"Yes mum, We'd love to." George grinned at Fred, before smiling at Ron and Harry." We'll look after them, don't worry."

"Well, I'm trusting you to not get into any trouble, do you hear me?! Now Ron and Harry, go upstairs and tell Hermione to get ready to leave!"

Please review or favourite, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron reluctantly climbed up the stairs, to find Hermione sitting on Ginny's bed, gazing down at the orchard below, with The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 7 open, on her lap.

"Erm, Hermione, my dad's gonna be back soon, so we need to get ready, to go to Diagon Alley." Ron mumbled, whilst twiddling his fingers. There was no reply, so Ron looked at Harry, before leaving quickly, down the stairs.

"Hermione, you do understand, where we're coming from right? I mean, you're obviously, the one with the brain and you know everything, there is about spells and potions but it's going to be difficult and very, VERY dangerous during the trip because we don't know what we're going to be facing. Whether it be dragons or manticores. So... yeah, please try to understand...and maybe, even forgive us..."

"Harry, I know, you and Ron, just want to keep me safe but sending me back to Hogwarts alone, with Snape as headmaster and teachers, who are nearly all death eaters, isn't really gonna help. I just need to get my head around it, before I talk to you and Ron, properly again..."

As Hermione trailed off, the front door slammed and was soon followed by: "HARRY! HERMIONE! C'MON WE NEED TO GO NOWWW!" from Fred and George. Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs, followed by Harry.

"Are we travelling by the Floo Network , again or...?" asked Harry, looking at the group standing by the fireplace.

"Yes dear you are, come on, you go first. Now, remember, it is extremely important that you speak clearly, make sure you get out at the right grate, whilst keeping your elbows tucked in, at all times and keep your eyes closed ,while your travelling by Floo Powder. We don't want a repeat of last time, do we?!" Mrs Weasley ushered Harry closer and watched him take a handful of powder from the flowerpot before disappearing into the fire.

After getting thrown about in the Floo Network, Harry soon found himself, standing outside Eeylops Owl Emporium and watched Ron, Hermione, Fred followed by George appearing in front of him.

"Well, we'll see you guys later, we need to visit our shop to see the new stock. We've got brand-new Expandable Ears, that can be used 3 miles away and you can still hear every single word! Meet here in 2 hours! Byeee." yelled Fred, before disappearing into the crowd, with George.

"I guess, we're on our own, now. Where should we go first?" grinned Ron, looking at his two friends, on either side of him.

"How about Flourish and Bolts? You two will need books about practically everything, so you'se are prepared for what you're gonna face, on the trip." stated Hermione, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, great idea! We can go to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour after, to cool us down." smiled Harry ,as they merged into the crowd, to get to Flourish and Bolts.

The shop was crammed, full of students with parents carrying armfuls of books trailing after them. The three started to look at the books and decide which ones they needed. Ron was looking through one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts books, when someone snatched it, out off his hands and was then, followed by the sound of someone crunching an apple.

"Well, well. What have we got here: The Chosen One with Weasel boy and the filthy, little mud blood looking through Dark Arts books. Awh, how adorable! Though I must say ,I don't think you'll be able to do any of the spells in this book, especially not you Won-Won, how is Lavender, by the way? Heard she was pretty upset when you dumped her!" laughed Draco, before taking another bite of his apple.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Or else what? You gonna tell mummy off me?"

Ron shoved him and slammed him against the bookshelf, causing a sheet of dust to fall on Draco. Luckily, the shop was so busy, that no one heard or noticed the commotion.

"Let go off him Ron, he's not worth it..." Hermione said, sternly, staring at him.

Ron listened and watched Draco dust himself off.

Draco snarled at the three smirking in front of him, and said "My father will hear about this! You just wait!" before storming out of the shop.

"Why is he always such a horrible and unhappy person. Didn't he get any love growing up? I honestly feel sorry for him sometimes, imagine having to have parents like the Lucius and Narcissa..." Hermione sighed.

"You're not getting soft about him are you? C'mon he's Malfoy, it's in their blood." Ron replied. The two, just stood their, pondering through their thoughts, when Harry interrupted, nagging them to hurry up and buy the books, they had chosen.

After they left visiting Flourish and Bolts, they went into nearly all the shops, in Diagon Alley. Until they realised that it was nearly time to meet up with Fred and George.

"Ugh, we don't have time to have an ice cream. "whined Ron, wishing that they could stay a little longer.

"Honestly, you nearly 17 and you're still moaning about not getting ice cream. What's wrong with you! Even Draco isn't that immature!" And after saying that, Hermione quickened her pace and walked ahead of the two boys.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Harry, confused at the sudden outburst.

"I don't really know, she's been acting weird ever since we left Flourish and Bolts... "

Please review or favourite, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, it was time for Harry, Ron and Hermione to go their separate ways. After they arrived at King's Cross station, Ron and Harry left to start their journey of finding the horcruxes.

"Well, good luck and remember to stay safe! Gonna be weird going to Hogwarts without you'se... I'll miss you'se so much..." Hermione managed to say, before she became all teary-eyed.

"You be safe too, wish we could communicate but it wouldn't be a good idea, Voldemort's got tabs on all the communication networks and we wouldn't want him to know what we're doing... I'll miss having you around... " Harry said as he gave the crying Hermione, a hug.

"Yeah , I guess I'll miss you too..."Ron mumbled, feeling left out, seeing Harry and Hermione bond.

"Come here, you idiot!" Hermione smiled and the three of them hugged it out, until the train was starting to leave.

"Mum and Dad are coming over, we gotta go, c'mon Harry. Hope you have fun with Snape and the Death Eaters at Hogwarts! Keep safe! Bye!... love you." As Ron whispered the last bit, Harry saw they had to go, or else they'd be caught, so he grabbed Ron's arm and apparated away.

As Hermione watched the two boys disappear, she muttered to herself "I love you..." thinking of the red-headed, freckled boy that she had known for nearly 7 years. Her thoughts soon got interrupted by Mrs Weasley calling to her:

"HERMIONE! Where's Ron and Harry? I told them to wait, so I could say goodbye before they boarded the train. Are you alright, dear, your eyes look a bit red? "

"I've got hay fever, it's been making my eyes go red, all the time... and erm they're already on the train, sorry. Should I pass on a message to them or...?"Hermione lied, crossing her fingers behind her.

"Oh well, tell them to keep safe in school, that goes for you too and don't get into any trouble with the new teachers (referring to the death eaters.)" *the train whistle blew* "The train's leaving now, GINNY,COME HERE! Hermione, would you mind keeping an eye on her? Heard she's been getting too close, with one of the Gryffindor boys... a certain Dean Thomas...Ron's been saying that he's not exactly a nice boy, so just watch out for her, will you?" Mrs Weasley winked, as Ginny came.

"Yes, sure, I'll look out for her ,don't worry!" Hermione smiled, as she sprinted to the train with Ginny close behind her.

On board the train, it was so noisy, with everyone yelling and shouting, about what had happened over the holidays. Ginny had gone into a compartment with Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom, and had asked Hermione to join them but she kindly declined. As she walked to the back of the train, in the last carriage, where her, Harry and Ron always sat, she realised how different it was going to be back at Hogwarts, without them. She sat alone, wondering what the two were doing and if they had found out any more information about the Horcrux locations.

"Hey, look who's here! Little Miss Hermione Granger, the mudblood, all by herself. Has Potter and Weasel dumped you, awwwh!" She turned around to see Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle sniggering behind him.

"Haven't you got anything better to do than pestering a 'mudblood' like me?" Hermione sighed, she couldn't be bothered arguing with him ,as she was too caught up with the painful absence, of her two best friends.

"Why isn't she fighting back? She could just punch me in the face, like in third year or swear at me or something...what's wrong with her?" Draco thought to himself, since he wasn't use to this kind of thing from Hermione.

He looked at the quiet, bushy brown haired girl who was staring out of the window. The girl who knew everything. The girl who seemed to solve all the problems in class.

"Am I getting soft? God, no! Why am I talking to myself? You idiot..." Draco thought, getting more confused by the minute.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Hermione asked, tired after everything.

Please review or favourite, thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully, they were soon arriving at Hogwarts so Draco and his two cronies left quickly, to get ready to leave the train. The journey was the same as it had always been, but this time Hermione took her time walking to the carriages, pulled by the thestrals whom she could not see, luckily she made it in time to hop onto the last carriage. During the ride, she admired the countless mountains and field that she passed. The night was falling and soon the landscape was lit by the moonlight

, she watched light shimmering on the surface of the Great Lake and the lanterns of the tiny boats which were led by Hagrid, that took the first years to the castle. She remembered her first year so clearly, it was like it happened yesterday but now she was going to Hogwarts for the very last time. The journey soon ended and she made her way to the Great Hall like she had did many times before, however this time she did not recognise it. It had always been lit by thousands of candles that floated midair over the tables and the ceiling was always bewitched to look like the sky outside: velvety black with millions of twinkling stars looking down at the pupils but this time everything had changed.

It was now replaced by cobwebs dangling everywhere, the candles were replaced by ancient lanterns that flickered like possessed souls, the once cheerful and welcoming room was never going to be the same again. As Hermione walked down the hall to sit next to Ginny, everyone's heads turned, to look at her, some whispered "Where's Harry and Ron?" whilst others just stared at her.

"Don't mind them. Everyone's just wondering where Harry and Ron are, Snape's been fidgeting since the start of the feast because he's noticed that they aren't here. You better be careful, he knows that your close to them, so he'll probably interrogate you for answers and make your life a living hell." Ginny whispered as Hermione sat down.

Hermione turned to the professors' table and saw Snape staring at her with his cold, black eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So is there any news or changes for this year?" Hermione asked, tucking into a steak and kidney pie.

"Yeah a lot... Snape and his two death eater assistants Alecto and Amycus Carrow have basically ruined everything Dumbledore had been working for the past years, in just half an hour: Defence Against The Dark Arts is just Dark Arts now, so we are just practising incredibly dangerous and banned magic... oh yeah and Malfoy has been made Head Prefect so he has total control over every single student in the entire school and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are the Deputy Prefects for the school. All the prefect roles have been given to Slytherins. This year's gonna be great" Ginny smiled, sarcastically.

"Yeah just great! How can Malfoy be Head Prefect though, honestly...and let me guess have they got rid of Muggle Studies?" Hermione frowned, stabbing at the bold potatoes on her plate.

"No actually, they've been made compulsory for all students. But there's obviously been major changes to the syllabus, in Muggle Studies we now learn about how muggles need to be destroyed, how they disrupt and contaminate the wizard blood and why they should be punished." Ginny replied, looking at the head teacher in distaste.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the sound of someone screaming at the back of the hall. They ran to see what was happening and found Neville Longbottom rolling on the floor, twitching and rocking from side to side soon the piercing screams stopped but he continued having spasms, they looked up and found Malfoy smirking at the tortured boy.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? STOP IT NOWWW!" Hermione shouted at him, realising there was nothing she could do for Neville.

"It's only the Cruciatus Curse..." Malfoy sniggered.

"It's hurting him,can't you see, he's in so much pain!PLEASE STOP!"Hermione cried, practically begging him on her knees. Draco took no notice of her and started rolling on the floor with laughter.

Snape stood up and shouted "SLIENCE! I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in this school, Miss Granger!See me after to arrange a punishment."

"But sir..."Hermione began

"Are you contradicting me ,young lady?I am sure Mr Malfoy has an excellent reason for teaching Longbottom a lesson, leave the judging to him since he is the Head Prefect ,as you heard earlier. "Snape snarled ,almost spitting the last words out.

Please Review or favourite, thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Professor, may I suggest, that I chose Granger's punishment. After all, it would be a waste of your valuable time" Draco smirked, looking at the worried Hermione.

"Well, why not. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy here will be in charge of your punishments from now on. Any bad behaviour from her Draco, send her to me immediately. " Snape said, before dismissing the rest of the students and leaving the Great Hall.

As soon as Snape was out of the room, Draco released Neville from the curse. Neville, who was still in shock after the torture, spirited to the exit and fled.

*FINISHING THIS CHAPTER SOON!" *SORRY WON'T BE UPDATING THIS REGULARLY BECAUSE I'M VERY BUSY , BUT I PROMISE TO KEEP WRITING AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK*


End file.
